twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dutch coven
The Dutch coven is a group of vampires located in and currently residing in The Netherlands. The coven is made of up 5 members; Bastian, Vera, Mida, Enok, and Eri. Enok and Eri are fraternal twins, and the only members of the coven with a gift. Bastian is the leader of the coven, and the creator of all the members. He was born in The Netherlands in 1668. Approximately 20 years after The Netherlands was founded as a country. He was turned by a vampire who was formerly a member of the Romanian Coven. He was taught the laws and rules that The Volturi had set into place. It wasn't until 1734 that he found a mate and decided to change her. He was roaming the countryside hunting for humans when he set his eyes on a woman named Mida. He immediately fell in love with her exquisite beauty, thinking of her as a in the flesh form of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. He and Mida lived together for a long time by themselves. Until they met Vera and the fraternal twins, Enok and Eri in the 1960's. During WWII, the three of them were mere teenagers living there lives the best they could. They had become homeless because their parents were arrested for harboring Jews in there homes. Vera and the twins became close friends, almost family. They had to protect one another. Bastian decided to turn the three of them to keep them alive. He had made a deep interest in them. And like Mida, found them all extremely beautiful. It wasn't until a few days after the change that he realized the twins had powers. A shared gift that the twins could utilize by themselves, but combine to make into an extremely dangerous and powerful gift. Enok and Eri have the gift of mental and physical control and illusion. Enok can drain a person of their physical energy and will to live. While Eri controls the mental stability of a person, able to render them emotionless and almost zombie-like. The gift only works while they focus on a specific target. It will take a couple seconds to a couple minutes for the affects to wear off, but they will wear off eventually. When combining the gift, it can be detrimental to the health of a human or shapeshifter. Vampires cannot be killed by the combination but humans and shape shifters could be, if the effects were made strong enough by the twins. All the they have to do is combine their gift of physical and mental drainage and the body of the target will completely shut down due to exhaustion and confusion. The twins have never used this gift on anyone, and rarely use their own gift for that matter, they find it hard bringing suffering and pain to things. But don't let that fool you, they can and will use it, they are experts in it. The coven drinks human blood. However, they find that traveling to Germany is a lot easier in keeping their secret safe, rather than hunting in The Netherlands. This creates an issue between the German Coven, who find it disrespectful and dangerous to create problems within their covens territory regarding humans. At one point in time, the covens almost headed into battle against one another, but stopped and came to a truce. And to not attract attention from The Volturi. The Volturi took the side of The Dutch Coven in this conflict, mostly due to the fact the twins are in that certain coven. He finds many ways to get them out of trouble where most other vampires would get into trouble. Aro found out about the twins gift not much later than Bastian, and was intrigued beyond the point that he totally forgot about Jane and Alec for a while. Aro describes them as a lesser of two evils in a way. Aro asked if they would like to join the guard. Bastian knew of Chelsea's ability. He told Aro that he would allow the twins to be a part of his army should they ever be needed in a dire time. He also asked that Aro not use Chelsea's gift to take away his 'family'. Aro honored his request and so let the twins stay in their home. But told him that if a time was needed, he would come and take them to be used for his own purposes. When the time came for the Volturi to judge the Cullen's for their actions in creating an immortal child. Aro gathered his own witnesses, including The Dutch Coven. By this time in their lives, the twins knew the differences between good and evil. They sent a letter to the Cullen's and their allies stating "If a fight should ensue, we will go against our own family to prospect yours." Carlisle saw them in the clearing, and knew they had some more allies on the other side. After the armies parted ways, they left alongside the Volturi. Only later to return with their coven to meet the Cullen's and the Quileute tribe. Embry and Paul took a big liking to the twins, they got along very well and hit it off immediately. Vera befriended Rosalie immediately, stating she had never met another vampire so beautiful. The Dutch Coven still has regular contact with The Cullen's and Quileute's. As well as the Volturi, who still have no idea of the betrayal that the twins would've set in motion had a fight happened. The twins to this day fear the touch of Aro, for they know he will find out the truth if he reads their thoughts through touch. To this day, the coven still roams The Netherlands and takes occasional travels to other countries. For the most part, they have great relationships with most covens of the world. They are a very friendly Coven and try to not take sides in matters concerning their allies. Characteristics of each member: Bastian: Bastian (Bass-t-an) is a very handsome vampire, standing around 6'4. Having very pale skin and a deep dark brown hair, described as chocolate in color. He is very kind and tries to find the good in all situations. Mida: Mida (Me-duh) is a stunningly beautiful vampire. Some describe her as more beautiful than Heidi. She is 5'10 and has a slim figure with long legs like a fashion model. She has long, thick, wavy hair that goes to her lower back. She is the most vain of all the coven, which isn't saying much as they all are very kind hearted and care for others, unlike most vampires. Vera: (Fe-ra) is also a very beautiful vampire. Not as beautiful as her coven mate, Mida, but still just as exquisite and important to her coven mates. She is 5'8' with a very pale blonde hair. Enok and Eri: (E-knock) (E-ree) are fraternal male twins. They both are around 6'0 and are both very handsome. They have the gift of mental and physical control and illusion. Enok can drain a person of their physical energy and will to live. While Eri controls the mental stability of a person, able to render them emotionless and almost zombie-like. The gift only works while they focus on a specific target. It will take a couple seconds to a couple minutes for the affects to wear off, but they will wear off eventually. Bastian: Bastian (Bass-t-an) is a very handsome vampire, standing around 6'4. Having very pale skin and a deep dark brown hair, described as chocolate in color. He is very kind and tries to find the good in all situations. Mida: Mida (Me-duh) is a stunningly beautiful vampire. Some describe her as more beautiful than Heidi. She is 5'10 and has a slim figure with long legs like a fashion model. She has long, thick, wavy hair that goes to her lower back. She is the most vain of all the coven, which isn't saying much as they all are very kind hearted and care for others, unlike most vampires. Vera: (Fe-ra) is also a very beautiful vampire. Not as beautiful as her coven mate, Mida, but still just as exquisite and important to her coven mates. She is 5'8' with a very pale blonde hair. Enok and Eri: (E-knock) (E-ree) are fraternal male twins. They both are around 6'0 and are both very handsome. They have the gift of mental and physical control and illusion. Enok can drain a person of their physical energy and will to live. While Eri controls the mental stability of a person, able to render them emotionless and almost zombie-like. The gift only works while they focus on a specific target. It will take a couple seconds to a couple minutes for the affects to wear off, but they will wear off eventually.